User talk:Brandon Rhea
I had a feeling I knew this is what was coming. That is why I took such a long time to detail everything out in hopes wikia wouldn't make a greedy decision. Wikia is all about money. They don't make any decisions that aren't based around that. They will give the sb url to a group that was literally founded just to screw with another wiki. I have lost all respect for wikia. A new community I have decided to start working with a new company. Me and over 50 youtubers will be using that community now as an alternative to wikia. http://i.imgur.com/5jrSNIT.jpg They launch in a few days. I will be networking with youtubers to help get even more people on board with building communities there. I don't believe Wikia is a community site and should never be used for gaming. Wikia is for information only. This is why wikia doesn't have forums. Wikia is like it's big brother wikiapedia, it only has information. Communities are not welcome here. I will be very publicly endorsing this other company now. This will be the last thing I touch on wikia. Merger since Wikia's goal was just to change the url regardless of any evidence provided you can just merge the wikis now. I will not be using wikia in any way in the future. Closing "No no no, communties are welcome here! PR PR PR" ect. ect. ect. Actions speak louder than words. Wikia is not a community site. Wikia is for information only. Good luck with this site that is slowly being dominated by gaming communities like curse and zam. 2 years ago you had 90% of the market share on AAA gaming wiki traffic. That has changed a lot. There is a reason and that reason is communities. Wikia doesn't promote them or let them grow. Wikias greed and actions show that they care about nothing but money. You have lost one of the biggest promoters of wikia you ever had. To my knowledge I am the only youtuber who has promoted wikia to this extent. At one point my intros on my videos actually said wikia in them in huge text. I have linked out to wikia in over 400 videos and told millions of people to come to wikia for information. That is all done now. I now wish for some other service to take the place of wikia in gaming. Wikia needs to stick to documenting history. Communities are definitely not wikias area of expertise. This will be my very public stance going forward. Honestly wikia is taking the sb url and giving it to a group that was literally founded to screw this wiki over, so unreal.HeroGaming (talk) 21:11, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Wikia is comcast. You are giving the sb url to a group that was literally founded to screw with the sb wiki. There is nothing you can say to change this 100% true statement. You are not about communities. I will not be staying and my public stance on this will now be "Do not build community sites with Wikia. Wikia is not about communities and only cares about money." Wikia is the dark side of wikipedia. I mean you are giving the sb url to a group that was founded just to screw with this wiki. I am just happy I didn't have more notice that the starbound beta was releasing. If it hadn't been announced so shortly I would have put 3000 edits into the wiki and done videos directing people here. Now I can put that effort in somewhere else and direct others to a site that actually cares about building communities. 99% of people who come to a wiki dont even make more than 10 edits. They use them for information. That 1% is the community that builds the wiki. A group was founded to screw this wiki over and wikia supported it. That is the bottom line. Never trusting wikia with my community again. This will be very public from now on. It's not so much that you gave another wikia the sb url, it's that you gave the sb url to a group that was founded to screw this wiki over. Slandered me just to gain a userbase of people who would help topple this wiki, and you have enough evidence to see that was why they created the wiki and you still make the wrong call. It is unreal. Dak never reached out or tried to work together just goes to war. Wikia is not about communties. Wikia is comcast.HeroGaming (talk) 22:21, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Please just merge the wikis and delete anything that is hero related. I will not be working with wikia again. I will just be running through my head how a group that was founded out of hate and slander all to screw with another wiki got wikia's seal of approval. I can only hope that future gaming companies push wikia out of gaming. The only thing I can do to help that happen is to start promoting real community sites.HeroGaming (talk) 22:33, December 5, 2013 (UTC)